


夏日距离

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 可能算是第六话衍生（大概）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 夏天理应是热得拉开距离的季节，而他们心照不宣地挨得更近了点儿。
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, 兰历 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	夏日距离

**Author's Note:**

> ·驰河兰加×喜屋武暦  
> ·OOC属于我，爱情属于他俩  
> ·第一次写日本男孩儿，行文可能不够日（？）写得很屑  
> ·纯情DK给我使劲贴！！

**1 蒸汽**

下课铃响之前驰河兰加就已经醒了，是风把他吹醒的——教室后窗大开着，勉强稀释了些空气中的暑意。梅雨季已经结束，窗外天空澄澈。兰加眯着眼，视线落回到窗前的男孩身上。喜屋武暦跟他一样趴在桌上，被热意烘得昏昏沉沉。

趁着暦还没醒，兰加保持着侧头趴着的姿势偷偷看了他一会儿。暦的睫毛很长，眼尾活泼地上翘，即使闭着眼也好像透着笑意。兰加想，不知道他做了什么美梦。

天气很热，他俩都只套了一件短袖衬衫。校服薄薄的，隐约透出一点被遮蔽的肤色。兰加的目光飘到腰背处时，暦歪了歪头。他赶忙闭上眼。

下课铃响起的时候，兰加跟着睁眼，暦已经把头凑了过来。“你睡得口水都流出来了！”他煞有介事地说，伸手摸了摸兰加的嘴角。

来了。兰加小声地想，又来了。

但他什么都没说。暦的手指带着和自己相同的温度，兰加却觉得它们是几根小小的加热器。他揣起自己的一大袋午餐，“走吗？”

“嗯！”暦应着，拿起便当跟在他身边。

才没有流口水呢。兰加摸了摸有些升温的脸颊。身旁的暦兴奋地念叨着下午准备练习的新招数，比划着的左手臂时常蹭到他的右臂，光滑的触感一瞬而过。

又来了又来了。

兰加苦恼地皱起眉。

不是错觉。兰加咽下一大口熏肉三明治。刚认识的时候暦会坐在更远一点的地方，只有在两人都盘着腿时膝盖才偶尔会挨到一起。而现在——现在他们根本没有盘腿坐，膝盖就已经挨在一起了。还有肩膀，还有手臂，连校服短裤的侧边裤缝都贴在一起。兰加咕咚咕咚灌了几口冰水。他们靠着墙屈膝坐在天台的阴影里，没人说话。

“……今天你不要吃我的寿司吗？”暦含混地开口，塞着一嘴的紫米饭。

“啊，要的。”

“喏。”

兰加侧过头，一个寿司已经停在了他嘴边。他顿了顿，配合地张大了嘴。寿司掉进了他的口腔里，送它进来的筷子尖在他的唇齿间停留了一下，很快又出去了。

“好吃。”兰加含糊不清地大声说。余光里看到那对筷子尖又送了一个寿司进暦的嘴里。

他在撕面包包装的时候瞥到暦咽下寿司后还低头咬着筷子。

兰加倏地转头，拿起可乐又灌了几口。

他是故意的吧？

“那是我的……”暦指了指兰加手里的瓶子，“不过也无所谓，你想喝就喝吧。”

兰加被呛得猛地咳嗽起来。

**2 水滴**

暦在缩短我们之间的社交距离，驰河兰加肯定地想。不仅如此，还增加了很多肢体接触。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

兰加想不起来了。他和暦是一拍即合的好友，越走越近也是志趣相投的自然产物。他毫无自觉地习惯了玩笑时搂过来的手臂，头碰头看视频时蹭痒脸颊的红发。他甚至可能会一直这样自然而然地习以为常——如果没有那次温泉旅行的话。

暦抱过来的时候他还没有反应过来，真正的惊醒时刻发生在兰加下意识地给出回应之后。

他松开环住男孩腰的双手，拉开距离时被触碰到的大面积皮肤才把情报迟来地传递到大脑。

光滑的，属于喜屋武暦的触感。兰加全身上下的细胞大喊着不想和这个人分开，他吓了一跳，连忙把手缩了回来。

从那时候开始，兰加记住了暦的每一次靠近。

比如现在。

暦拿着两瓶可乐跑了过来，他坏笑着把其中一瓶贴在兰加的脖颈上。兰加被冰得一激灵，还没提出抗议，那瓶可乐就被暦笑着拿走了。

下午正是热意堆积的时候，公园里暑气沉沉。冰可乐的瓶身凝出分散的水珠，把兰加的脖子染湿了。

“看你中午的时候想喝，就买了。”暦把可乐塞进兰加手里，他的双手被冰饮上水汽凝结的露浸的冰凉。兰加知道它们是令人舒服的清凉，因为这双手带着湿意被主人恶作剧般糊到了他的脸上。

“嘿嘿！”暦狡黠地笑起来，双手捧着兰加的脸颊。可笑声很快安静了。恶作剧的受害者没有躲，没有被猝不及防冰得吱哇乱叫——他甚至一步都没有后退。兰加安分地维持着待在暦手心里的距离。恶作剧的实施者反而不知所措起来。

暦有些赧然地避开了目光。兰加在他垂下双手的时候握住了他的手腕。

他把这双手放回自己的颊边。

“干嘛啊……”

“降温。”兰加红着脸说。

**3 轻云**

他们和跃动的滑板一起迎来凉爽与夕阳。暦一如往常邀请好友一起回家吃晚餐，而兰加也从善如流地答应。他给妈妈发短信报备完，就提着滑板跑到暦身边。傍晚的风钻进衣袖，兰加舒服地小声叹气。

这是一段上坡路，他们没办法踩在滑板上唰地一下把它甩在身后。但兰加现在有点喜欢这段缓慢的上坡路。暦的肩蹭着他的肩，他们的手老是因为各种各样的原因无可奈何地碰到一起。可是他们都没有抱怨，也没有拉开距离。兰加偷偷看了一眼暦，发现暦微仰着头，他顺着暦的视线望去，看到半空中缀着的火烧云。

简直就是暦的颜色。兰加天马行空地想象起来。暦解开发带，红发越来越长，长到肩，长到腰，长到小美人鱼爱丽儿见了都会艳羡地夸赞，长到脚，长到暦不得不拿出一把大剪刀把它们剪掉，散掉的红发被风卷起，吹到天边，聚成几朵火烧云——

兰加弯起嘴角。他们的手又撞到一起了。

于是他勾住了暦的小拇指。

“……你是小孩子吧。”暦很小声地嘀咕，松开了自己的小拇指。他目不斜视地面朝前方，右手却自顾自地跑回来拉兰加的手。

“大人要这样啦。”兰加在牵住暦的时候听到男孩这样说。

到喜屋武家的时候，暦的妈妈已经和两个小女儿坐在饭桌边了。“今天怎么这么晚？”她嗔怪道，“你妹妹们都等不及啦，嚷嚷着饿，我就让她们先吃了。你俩洗个手也快来吃饭呀。”

听到“洗手”的时候两个男孩都红了脸，暦一边大喊“知道了妈妈——”一边冲进了屋，把兰加一个人丢在后面。兰加说着“打扰了”也跟了进来，落座时肚子很识时务地叫了一声。

“噗，都饿成这样了还不早点回啊。”暦的妈妈调笑道。

兰加讪讪地笑了。他俩一路提着滑板走回来的，自然比平时用了更久。“我开动了！”他大声说。

暦坐在他旁边，餐桌下没人看得见的地方，两个男孩的脚靠在一起，光裸的小腿不可避免地互相贴着。饭间，暦少见地不发一言埋头吃饭，气氛比往常安静许多。暦的妹妹们似乎注意到了这点，异口同声地指出：“哥哥脸好红！”

“什么啊？！哪有！”暦差点把饭喷出来，身旁的兰加也咳嗽了几声，“只、只是今天太热了啊！”

“冰箱里有冰激凌的噢。”妈妈适时地提醒。

“知道了啦！”暦气呼呼地把自己的碗筷收拾好，“我吃好了！”

“你，”他戳了戳兰加的背，“你也吃好了！”

“……”兰加只能放下筷子，他眼巴巴地和盘子里没吃完的炸鸡道别，“多谢款待。”

他站起身，跟着暦回到自己的小房间。兰加刚一进去，暦就把门关上落了锁，顺手递给他两颗薄荷糖。

兰加给了暦一个疑惑的眼神。暦又倒出一颗糖自己嚼了起来。

他瞪了兰加一眼，然后撇着嘴移开了视线。

“我今天吃够炸鸡了啊。”暦嘟嘟囔囔。

**4 浪潮**

可是薄荷糖融化起来实在太慢了。

兰加想，我已经融掉了，糖却还在嘴里。

他想让暦也舔一舔他的糖。让暦含着应该会化得更快吧。

于是兰加凑近暦，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，像是小狗间的招呼。暦看起来有些害羞，但还是直视着他，伸手环住了他的腰。

这样的暦像是在邀请，所以兰加顺从地贴上他的唇。暦的嘴唇很柔软，他忍不住舔了一下，感到自己的腰被搂得更紧了一点。

“你不进来吗？”暦小小声地说，像一对唇瓣对另一对的呓语。

兰加便把舌探了进去，薄荷糖轻而易举地被对方勾走，含薄的糖混着口水被暦顺着喉咙咽下。兰加的神魂仿佛也跟着一并逃到了暦的深处，他舔舐地更加用力，直到暦的呼吸明显变得急促，直到自己的脖子被牢牢地勾住。

“嗯……到床上去。”暦轻轻喘着，看向他的眼眸却是明亮的。

……

他俩光着身子藏在被子里。热得要死却不好意思钻出来，汗涔涔又还是贴在一起。驰河兰加像温泉旅行那次一样紧紧环抱着暦的腰，又一刻不停地在他的嘴唇上啄着。

“欸，好热。”暦终于受不了潮湿的被窝和围着自己的人型火炉，在被亲的间隙里艰难出声，“起来啦，去洗个澡。”

“那我还能抱着你亲吗？”兰加有些不舍地松了手。

“大夏天的不嫌热吗，”暦坐起来套上衣服。他回头看了兰加一眼，像是被狗狗眼打败了似的，暦叹了口气，“……当然可以啦。”

他狡黠地眨了眨眼：“只要你当我男朋友的话。”

**Author's Note:**

> 真的写得很屑，越写越草率，本来最后浪潮是想写H的但是我好柴，而且太晚了所以不写啦！总之就是个几小时完成的屑产出！但不管怎么样兰历真的好真呜呜呜DK贴贴！


End file.
